Clouded Eyes
by OrangeKyo1607
Summary: Ryn Ichimo's life changes for the good when she has to go live with her counsin and take care of the family business in Domino City, but her dark secrets will follow her. When she having trouble with the family business Seto Kaiba comes to the reasue. But
1. Chapter 1

Clouded Eyes

Name: Ryn Ichimo

Looks: 5 ft 2", you are 16 years old, you have is straight short brown hair longer in the front (bans) though and one side of the bans is bleach blonde (for the rebel in you), you have deep gray eyes, and you mostly wear orange clothing.

Personality: When you are around people you are outgoing, fun to be around, caring, shy around boys, and when someone picks on you or someone else you can't help the fact you stand up for them or yourself. Also too, your very optimistic.

But by yourself though you are depressed because of your past, what is happening now with your cousin, Toshi, and what you are (which will be explain in the first chapter).

**Chapter 1: When Life may turn for the Better or the Worse**

You work in a Pastry Shop in America, until one day you received a letter that said...

**_Dear Miss Ryn Ichimo,_**

_**I know you have never heard of your parents or any of your relatives for that matter. If you receive this letter, your Aunt and Uncle are dead because of murder. Since none of his relatives in Japan are alive or able to take care of him, they made you the godparent of your 6 year old cousin, Toshi. I will explain Toshi's condition when you arrive to Japan next week, but I'll let you know now that it is very important for you to come. **_

_**You will be living in house that is above a Pottery Shop that his parents owned and you will take over the business. Don't worry about school, because your expenses for school and finances are taken take of since you are 16. I can't wait to meet you and I know that you will do fine with taking care of Toshi. I will do my best to help you out in any need for finances or taking care of Toshi.**_

_**From the Lawyer,**_

_**Miss Barnes**_

After you read the letter, you tell Mrs. Louis (your semi-adopted parent) in Pastry shop.

"Mrs. Louis Mrs. Louis, please read this letter. I leaving for Japan." you said excitedly. Mrs. Louis and Mr. Louis****read letter and they said rudely, "Finally, you will have a family to care of and to be a smart ass about thing else. Now go away and get ready and leave for good." (Must let you know your semi-adopted parent did not like you because you are a "INDIGO Child" which is someone who has experiential education, multiple intelligence strategies, and well just a genesis. The only differences with Ryn is that she doesn't act like a snob, which they think she is. For more information just look up 'Indigo Children' on the internet.)

You never really liked your semi-adopted parents ever since they found out you were special. So you go back to your house and get ready. But while you were getting ready you thinking to yourself '_I wonder what Miss Barnes meant when she said **I explain Toshi's condition**. She already said about the living condition unless the Pottery Shop is in bad condition. I hope he is not ill or sick or impaired or something. But what ever it is I'll do my best to help the poor kid out.' _

The next day you head off for Japan around 8:00 am. Your semi-adopted parents never said good-bye or anything that morning. So you left without a sad feelings, but yet typical of them. A few days after going away from America, you are in the airplane in Coach section and you kept thinking as to why your Uncle and Aunt never talk to you or seemed like they knowledge themselves to you. '_I never would of thought of having family any where. I just feel like knowing that my Aunt and Uncle knew my existence why didn't they come and get me from my stupid semi-adopted parents. Everything was going alright until they found out I was an Indigo Child. Just because the doctor explain details after details and how I'm suppose to be a brat and a know it all doesn't mean I am. But in all candor I get to start out with a fresh start. I get a cousin to take of, a new school that will hopefully will have great challenges, and I finally have some friends. I just hope that they'll except me as an Indigo Child... No no no, I can't have the same thing happen to me like at my old school we're they would do pranks and make fun of me. So as long as I don't tell anyone or show any signs of my advanced skill, I'll be fine. But still, why did my parents abandon me when I was a baby? They couldn't have known I was an Indigo child at the of 6 months. Sure I could read then, but why? Hopefully, Toshi won't know my secret.' _Are plane will now land. _'Oh boy, I guess I have to go with the flow.'_.

When you got off the plane you saw a billboard in front of you that said..

"**_No matter how life gets tough. Show no fear and believe in your heart."_**

_**- The King of Games**_

"Who in the hell is 'The King of Games'?" you said with confusion. "Oh well, I guess I will find out later." As you walk to Baggage Claim, you see lady with a sign that has your name on and is walking up to you. "Hi, I'm Miss Barnes, and I'm here to help you move in. Please, come with me to the car and discuss your situation."

When you got to the car. "Tell me about Toshi. I was curious as to why you wrote 'his conditions'? Is he alright, sick or ill or what?", you said as though you were worried about him. "Yes, yes, he is ill. You are probably wondering as to why they made you his godparent?", Miss Barnes said in a business tone. You said nervously, "Well...well... yeah...um...I guess it would nice to know why? I don't think they even know me." Miss. Barnes continued, "Trust me they knew from the time you were born. You see your parents abandon you because they couldn't help you with your fascinating gifts. At that time your Uncle and Aunt were living in Japan as professors of Arts in Domino City. That is why you are taking care the shop. They knew with you gifts you would have the ability to take of Toshi if something ever happen. They would of never suspected to be murder and the criminal has been taken to jail. So don't worry." "Why did they get murder?" you say with nervous in your voice. "It was opportunity of murder." Miss Barnes said with sadness. Miss Barnes continued, "But they felt that if something had happen to them then you could get a chance to know some of your family. You already know that there are no living relatives but they either died of old age or accents." "Then why are my parents not helping Toshi?", you asked. "Well, after your parents abandon you. Your Uncle and Aunt knew that they couldn't take of Toshi and also to they died from an overdose of drugs?" Miss Barnes said sadly. "_My parents were drugies! No wonder they couldn't take care of me." _you thought.Miss Barnes continued, "I know what your thinking and no your parents are not drugies. The reason of overdose is because they were working for the Mafia and they had a debt to pay. Also sadly, they would of given you to Mafia but even they didn't want you. When this happen your Aunt and Uncle wound have taken care of you but you had family that already was. So they thought you were in good hands." _"Geez, guess again."_ you thought, Miss Barnes continued, "Now I know that all this is overwhelming, but things will get better. Now lets talk about Toshi."

"_Wow, even the Mafia didn't want me."_ you thought sadly, "_Does any want me. I feel so unloved. Oh crap! Toshi." _Miss Barnes continued, "Now Toshi has...cancer and he has had it since he was 3. When his mother was in labor one of Toshi's arms didn't come out right, but they left it alone. Later around close to his 3rd Birthday he was in a coma and the doctor found out that the arm was causing the coma. So cut his arm off. Soon or later they found out that he had cancer and lived until this day doing therapy to try to cure it. When Toshi's parents died I asked the doctor how long he got to live and he say maybe a couple more years.", then Miss Barnes paused. _"This poor kid, I would of never of guessed it. His life is worse and he is only 6 years old." _you thought. "I will do my best to take care of him and don't worry about anything, because I'll call you if something goes wrong. I would of never guessed that he had cancer. I don't care about money just as long I can take of him. He need a family to support him and even if I wasn't his cousin I would still take him. Besides He needs me and need him. " you said with serious voice but sad. Miss Barnes looked up and saw your determination for Toshi's life and knew that her clients chose the right godparent. Miss Barnes then said, "Now even though with you gifts school maybe easy, but I have found a school in Domino City were they meet your needs. You will be in your age group but only taking higher education in college level classes. So I believe you will do fine in school."

You finally reached to your House in Domino City and you look at your home, "Oh my stars this is even bigger than I expected." you said glee. The house in front look like a corner Mary's Market, but has a apartment complex on top that is all to yourself and Toshi. (Sweet!) At the front you saw a little boy with light brown hair, granny smith apple eyes, and no left arm sitting on a stool looking a sculpture of a Knight. You walk in and say, "Toshi, Hi, my name is Ryn. Please to meet you." Then Toshi got up and ran over to you and hugged to like a life line as though as he knew you forever and that you were his only hope and said, "I heard so much about you and when my mommy would make it as though you are a hero and you are." Then Toshi looks up. "You almost look like my mommy.", then tears sneak out and all you could do is cry with him and comfort him the best way as though he was the only one who cares about you. Then Miss Barnes walks in and shows you around the place and how it works and give you Toshi's information, the next few appointment, and the school uniforms. Then Miss Barnes exits the building but before she did she said, "School starts at 8:00am I'll pick you guys up in the morning so you don't get lost in Domino City. Also too I will get your paper work started so you can be a citizen. Good Luck and Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Seto meets Ryn** **Ichimo**

You get up around 6:00am "Why in the hell do I get up this early. Well I guess it is an old habit when I was working in the Pastry Shop. I guess I should get Toshi for Breakfast.", you said with a grumpy attitude. So you get up and get dressed and you looked at your uniform "Yucky! PICK, and worse about is that is has a huge yellow bow." (By the way you love ORANGE) So after you are disgusted by the uniform you sneak in Toshi room and notice that room looks like a Hospital room but with Medieval Times look. _"That is probably why he looked at that Knight sculpture." _you thought. You walk over to his bed and notice a piece of paper from Miss Barnes that says...

**_Dear Miss Ryn Ichimo,_**

_Don't worry about Toshi for today. When you get up wake him up too and **make him breakfast and get ready for school. I will pick you up at 7:20 am. Oh and by the way, when your teachers introduces you your name will be Ryn Ichimo. Toshi's parent would of want that.**_

_**Miss Barnes**_

As you put the letter down you wake up Toshi. He opened his and said in grumpy attitude, "Could you leave me alone for a bit to get dressed. I can do it by myself." You think he is being rude but then you realize that his whole life is very protective and limit on things he can do for himself and that he just wants his independence. "Okay, I'll leave alone. Once your done getting dressed come to the kitchen and I'll make you breakfast. So what do you want?" you say cheerfully to Toshi to brighten his day up. "I would like bear pancakes with sausages." Toshi said will excitement. "Okey Dokey Mate." you said.

So you go to the kitchen and make the bear pancakes, "He is going to love my greatest recipe from bakery." you say with confidence. Toshi come down in his Blue uniform and you look at him and say, "You are the cutest little thing." and run to hug him.

You and Toshi eat the pancakes and the sausages. _"Toshi really does look happy. I can't be depressed around him so much because I have to support him in any matter. And even though I may not make friends. I always have Toshi. At least in my heart."_ you thought with joy.

A car honks at you and Toshi and you went to school. Your school is first. You get out and hope for the best. You walk into class and teacher looks at you with happiness. _"His smile is so bizarre. I wonder if Miss Barnes told him my gifts. God I hope not." _Then stops what he is doing and says, "Students, we have a new student here and her name is Ryn Ichimo. Please come in Miss Ichimo." you come and say irritation, "Please, don't call me Miss Ichimo, call me Miss Ryn." The Teacher gives you a smirk. "Why don't you tell something about yourself." The Teacher says with cockiness. "Well, I'm from America. My color favorite is orange, and I love to read." you said in a hurry. "Okay then, you can sit..." the teacher looks for an empty sit, "..by Mr. Kaiba" he said it as though it was going to be a nightmare. But you just go as though you have no clue why the teacher smirk. The teacher thought, _"Wow, wait till she tries to talk to him. I'll make sure she never disrespect me again." _Little did he know that you are a genesis.

While that was happening, Seto was following alone with the teacher and when the teacher made his greeting, Seto looked up and saw Ryn's eyes and thought, _"Her eyes are so deep and sad, but yet something different about her she doesn't seem the type of girl to tell the teacher to call her by her first name." _When Ryn sat down. Seto looked over and notice that she writing Tea's notes and writing as faster than he has ever seen. _"She write extremely fast and catching up with the class and that is a years worth." _Seto was amazed.

At lunch, you are asked to sit with Tea, Yugi, and Joey. Then Joey asked, "So why did you come to Domino City in the middle of the year?" You get nervous and think for a bit to not let them think that you want a pity from your situation but then you say, "Well, not to have a pity party, but my little cousin, Toshi, parents died and there are no relative older than me to take care of him and I'm his godparent." you sigh of relief. Yugi said amazement, "And how are you going to support him and you?" "Well, His parents left me with their Pottery Shop for me to handle. I don't know much about business, but I'll learn or maybe ask someone to help. I hear that Kaiba owns a business." you say with confidence. "Well, you better watch you back out of the Kaiba Corp. They'll take your business and destroy and make something new." Joey say angrly. "Maybe I can have a few pointers in business from Kaiba Corp it sounds like they know what their doing." you said joyfully. Then Joey say in a bewilder look, "How can you ask pointer from a no good ass hole like Kaiba with your business. You are better off learning by yourself." You get up and knowing that Joey is bullying Kaiba for what ever reason you say, "Now look here, cruel or horrible he may seem useful and I know they can't take my business because their a Technology Corporation and mine is a Art Corporation you jerk. And besides I can always learn and if I mess up then I'll try again." You notice that everyone is staring at you and you sit down to finish your lunch.

Meanwhile, Seto heard everything and he saw a determination in you and your business. Which curious enough to follow you after school. To see were you live and were your business was. He thinks that if he prepare to see you then he can help you out with your buisness. When he saw the place, he thought it nice went in the store. He said, "Hello, can someone help me." You with excitement of your first costumer. "Yes, I am Ryn Ichimo, taking over the business of my Aunt and Uncle shop. How may I help you." Then recognize Seto Kaiba and said, "Hey you're the kid that I sat next to in my first period and stood up for at lunch. "Yeah, I am Seto Kaiba and I heard what you said about my Corporation and I wanted...to...th..ank...you for standing up...for my company." he said in what you may of thought of a business tone. "Well, you are welcome and since you are here. Do you mind helping me out with my business since obviously you know how to run a business?" you said very quickly. "I'll have to see about that. My investor my object to it since it is a different part of business but I'll see to it." Seto said in business manner. "Great then. When do you want to see me at your company?" you said. "I'll call you." Seto said in a mysterious tone. Seto then walked out to the car and thought, _"Wow, she is cute and smart, just what I need from my business. It is almost like I asked her out on a date."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Day at the Park**

It is a Saturday and you deiced to wake up early for your shop. You get and you went to Toshi's room to see if he was up or still asleep. _"I wish I could do something different today with Toshi. He always spending his weekends cooped up in this house. Maybe will go somewhere, but I'll let him sleep for now and get some business done." _you thought with a determine look. So during the morning you work on different sculptures for clients. "Almost all these clients want something different for their boss to have on their desk. But hey why should I complain, they pay me good money." you say to yourself. After you were done with the sculptures, you pack them up on your delivery bike and deliver them to your clients.

When you got back, it was already noon and you went up to Toshi's room to see if he was up yet. _"Oh my STARS, why is he not up yet...Wait! He has cancer. But that doesn't matter it is noon and he shouldn't waste the day...I know I'll take him to the park to get him some sunshine air." _you thought with glee. So you went to the kitchen to make brunch for the kid and woke him up. "HEY TOSHI, GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS? IT IS GETTING UP TIME. UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP." you said singing. Toshi open his eyes and looked at you if though you are crazy. But then you said, "If you get up and go to the kitchen and eat some brunch. Then I'll take you to the park." Toshi looks up at you like it was Christmas day. _"HE IS SOOOOO CUTE!" _you thought. So Toshi got up slow but faster than he normally than he does and heads for the kitchen. "You really mean it if I finish my brunch, I'll get to go to the park and play with the other kids?" Toshi said as though he is excited. "Of course my little main man, would I'd lie to you. It not like every day you can go to the park. I don't care what the doctor says about it not for you. I think it is good for your health anyway. It better then being cooped up in the house all day." you said in a sure way. Then you think about what he gets hurt and then you have an idea. So you go to your work shop and make workshop noises and come out with these 2 bracelets. "Here Toshi, I hope you like it, wear it. This will let me know when you are not feeling well or hurt anywhere in this town. So I can keep up with you at far distances." you said happy with a smile. His bracelet looks like a Medieval Knights bracelet and yours look like a squarish deep blue sapphire pendant only it is on a bracelet. "Thanks Rynny, now you don't have to worry as much. Good thing you are smart." he said excitedly.

Meanwhile, Seto and Mokuba are having the same problem with being cooped up in the house. The thing is that Mokuba wants Seto to get some fresh air. "SEEEETTOO, would ya please take me to the park and relax for a bit?" Mokuba said in a annoying tone. "Fine you brat I'll take you for the afternoon just don't ask me to do it again tomorrow. We shouldn't waste time with the company." Seto said angrly as though the mean bug caught him. "Well you shouldn't waste time beginning a teenage. You are never going to have a girlfriend this way." Mokuba said in younger brother tease. "Um!" Seto smirked. _"Maybe I'll just force a girl to marry. But wait 'Ryn' she could be one." _

So now you and Toshi are heading out. You are wearing low rise dark navy jeans with a dark orange silk tank top that has a fancy white trim and a light orange Blazer on top. Also a brown belt and clogs. Toshi is wearing a white T-shirt with a purple plaid over shirt with baggy blue jeans and skater shoes. You are already at the park and at the other end you see a tall boy that is wear a brown turtle neck with a black Blazer and black pants. Then little boy next to him is wear a loose red striped T-shirt with baggy blue jeans. You watch the little boy going to the sandbox and said to Toshi, "Why don't you go and play with that boy over there in the sandbox and I'll sit at that bench over there?" Toshi runs over and starts. The little boy was shocked to see him armless but he continued to play with him anyways.

You sit at the bench and suddenly you recognized the tall boy. "It that you Kaiba?" you yelled out. Seto turns around with a dreamy look on his face as though as he knew you were there just wait for him only. You look at him with drooling look and pulled yourself together before he could say something. "Hey how you doing? It hasn't been a couple of days yet and yet we're here." Seto said softly to you. "Why...uhh...why...I just... wanted for Toshi to get out of the house today and have some fun." you say with a embarrassed look on your face. "Well then, may I ask you some questions?" Seto said as though he was going to ask you out. "Um...uh...Sure." you nervously say. "I know that this may be a bad time to ask, but I really want to know...," your hearts pumps faster, "...What wrong with Toshi's condition? Why did he loose his arm," your heart sinks to the floor in sadness. You answer him sadly, "Well, when he was born...(I would continued but that would be boring)...and that is how I got here." All the time you talking Seto looks at you in comfort way as though he know were you are coming from. _"Her eyes again, every time she about Toshi she is sad and her eyes show that is in a puddles of dark water. Its like everyday when she comes to school even though she happy and opdomistic, her world is caving in. I wish I could make it better for her. I know that underneath that smile her world is a sad sad sad place." _Seto was thinking.

Then your bracelet flashes and you panicky looking for Toshi wondering how bad he is hurt. "Oh my STARS, OH MY STARS, OH MY FRECKEN STARS were is he." you say nervously. "Who are you looking for?" Seto asked in concern. "Toshi. When my bracelet detects...that Toshi...is hurt...his bracelet will send a frequency...to my bracelet faster then...a cell phone to let me know...that he is hurt so I can got to him." you say while running around the park._ " She is a genesis." _thought Seto. Then Seto walks up to you and stops and faces you to the sandbox. You run faster than speeding bullet to Toshi and say, "ARE YOU HURT! HURT HURT HURT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "I'm fine Rynny is just a cut." Toshi say to clam you down. So you give him a Hello Kitty band-aid and sit back at the bench in relief. "My, you panic way to much. Take contorl of the situation before panicking." Seto trying comforting you. "You must realize that I worry Toshi all the time no matter what I'm doing or where I am, but I do see what you are saying. It is already hard enough that he doesn't have a left arm. The doctor said that he is right dominate in the brain and yet he can't use is left arm. The doctor gives him a hard time about going outside to play. He not even supposed to be out in the day. But I thought with the bracelet it can give him more independence before he goes away." you said quietly. Seto looks at you in confusion, "What do you mean when you say _before he goes away_." "The doctor says he only got a few more years to live." you said sadly. Then you got up and said to Seto in a mild sad tone, "I'll see you on Monday at school. Bye." And you get Toshi and go back home. _"I was right I knew something was wrong. There got to be some way I can make her happy. There nothing I can do to save his life, but to make it better for him and Ryn. Damn it! I knew shouldn't asked that question. Maybe I can make it up to her." _Seto thought in a frustrated way.


End file.
